The Bitter Bloodline
by bluemystic-01
Summary: The three unbeatable ninjas are on a mission with Deidara and Itachi. Once they reach Konoha, love triagles become out of hand and Misa's bitter bloodline of forbidden love come to an end. Contains OOC,made up characters just use your imagination Plz R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please excuse my stupid mistakes and sht storylines! I have three made up characters in here, Miwa, Scarlet and Misa. My friends and I made them up at school when we were bored…yea. If you don't want to use the names or anything, just change the characters in your mind or make them up in with your imagination!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters of it's contents._

flashback

"HIRO!!! HIRO!!!" screamed Misa as she used every cell in her body trying to heal her lover. Big fat drops of tears entwining with the heavy rain on her soft, pale face. Her lover had given up upon himself long ago, but Misa was not willing to face the truth. The only meaning to her life had just died. One of her comrades placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, not making her feel any better.

"HIRO! H...h..i…ro..." Misa collapsed onto Hiro's body, not caring that she was getting covered in blood, she felt as though a thousand daggers had just stabbed her in the heart. This was the last time she would fall in love.

end flashback

It was dark; she flew stealthy through the bushy forest near the border of Hidden Village of Mist. The sound of kunais clashing together filled her ears, but she didn't care, nothing was important to her cold self anymore. Nothing.

Her goal was to unite with the Ikusaka members at their head quarters before the sun rose.

Since the incident which happened 3 and a half years ago, Misa had turned into a heartless ninja, not caring for anyone nor thing. She had joined a newly formed group of kunoichi who had abandoned their village, and come together and now are under the same leader as Akatsuki. (So basically, it's a female version of Akatsuki (it's Akatsuki spelt backwards with no "t".)

She had finally reached the headquarters and was tired although she didn't show it. She walked in calmly, avoiding the traps set up for intruders, not apart of their organisation.

"Abit late" stated a member of Ikusaka, Misa stood in her black and red cloak there, not showing any emotion, just staring into space. The leader or Akatsuki and Ikusaka then appeared from no where in front of them all, Akatsuki and one side, Ikusaka on the other.

The leader proudly yet coldly announced, "From now on, there shall be 2 new members in Ikusaka, Scarlet Kitsune from Rock and Miwa Unknown from Leaf." Scarlet and Miwa walked down the isle to join the left row formed of female kunoichi. As they walked down the isle, there was a whistle from an Akatsuki member, Deidara. Scarlet looked at him deadly, but then remembered the words _if you mess this up, Kitsune, I'll kill your beloved brother _and then decided to toy around with him, so she winked at him, as he winked back.

"I also have something else important to tell all members." Everone stared at the leader with all of their attention directed to him. We will pair up Akatsuki members to Ikusaka members to balance out the chakra levels. You may now choose your new partner for this mission." Deidara blew Scarlet a kiss as an indication of asking Scarlet to be her partner. She smiled slyly. _Toying around with this guy is going to be fun. _Misa and Miwa stood, not moving, not caring for anything nor one, as usual. The leader noticed this, "Miwa, why don't pair up wit Itachi (who was also standing emotionless, not moving a muscle)?" "Hm" was all there was as a reply.

"O.k., for the mission, we are going to put two pairs together to complete separate particles of the mission." Deidara, Scarlet, Itachi, Miwa and Misa, you can be one group." Small nods from all of the members were made. "You will be going to the Hidden Village of Rain to collect the daimyo of that village, and then we will put him through torture day after day until he agrees to unlock the door to ultimate power in The Cave of Tisane."

The groups split up and they were off.

_A/N: Hey every body! Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be more interesting! And I'm a noob at this and I'm doing this while I'm at school so…yeah…_

_Happy reading!_

_Bluemystic-01_


	2. Chapter 2

It was another dark, windy night as we all walked into the hotel, there were lots of people there, but we didn't have a choice, there was not other place to stay but here. "Could we have four rooms? Asked Deidara, being polite as possible in front of Scarlet. "Wait, we need _five_ rooms." "No, we n

eed four rooms, because Scarlet and I want to share a room…yeah."

"Sorry" said the worker at the register, "We only have one room available at the moment." "AW NO WAY!!" Howled Deidara. "We'll take it." Everyone stared at Misa. "Where else are we going to stay tonight?" said Misa, answering everyone's thoughts. The employee gave us the key to the room. "Second to last room on the left. Have a nice stay!" And cheerfully gestured us to go.

We opened up the door, there was a queen size bed sitting in the middle of the room and enough space around it to fit 3 mattresses.

"Shot gun bed!!" Deidara and Scarlet shouted out at the same time. They glared at each other, sending eye messages back and forth, then all of a sudden… "Aw! YOU sleep in the bed sweetie!! …yeah" "No!!! _You _sleep in the bed!" replied Scarlet. Then in unison they said, "We'll both sleep in the bed!!"

_UGH! That was so cheesy and...Disgusting!_ _Everyone thought_

Miwa POV

Why does Misa have to act so cold? Or is she depressed about what yabunkage said… What's wrong with her? Same with It…Itachi? Guy…and the other two are SO gross! So in love with each other!! UGH! I'm going to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom that we all had to share, with my belongings. I turned the taps on and started to shower.

"Gross! The towels here are so crap" I muttered to myself as I was drying myself.

End Miwa POV

Itachi POV

I was drinking a glass of water, best excuse to use to get away from Deidara and that girl. Damn! I spilt some on my cloak…Hmmm, better wipe it up before anyone sees it, won't be good for my reputation, so I walked to go to the bathroom to dry it off. I opened the door thinking that no one was in there (Miwa was sealing her chakra all up, so no one suspects her) _blush…_ … "AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"Screamed Miwa who quickly wrapped the towel around herself. "Sorry" I said, trying not to sound embarrassed, and walked out of the door and shut it quickly.

I paced around the room and eventually sat down in the empty chair, going through the series of events that just happened in my head.

End Itachi POV

"ITACHI YOU PERVERT!!" screeched Miwa running toward him with a towel wrapped tightly around her. Miwa went up to Itachi, boiling with rage, and attempted to slap him hard across the face. But as she raised her hand to do so, his hand stopped her. "You should've locked the door." He coldly stated. He released her hand from his strong grip and walked away. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN WALK IN ON ME WHEN I WAS….WHEN I WAS…AND GET AWAY WITH IT! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK UCHIHA ITACHI!!!" Itachi kept on walking, and then shut the door behind him as he exited the room.

There was a small giggle from somewhere in the room. She looked around, on guard, but didn't see anyone. Then Misa appeared right besides her with a small smile on her face. "You didn't just see what happened did you?" Misa nodded once with a slight smile on her face. "O, damn that pervert!!" cursed Miwa.

"So why are you acting so cold all of the time? Are you worried about...you know…?." Asked Miwa, suddenly noticing the silence and the think cloud of tension in the air. "Oops, sorry if it's too personal…" "It's nothing." Misa smiled at Miwa, trying to convince her." Ok, well, I better get some clothes on, before anyone walks through the door." But before she could walk away, there was a ring on the laptop. They're _real_ leader wanted to talk to them.

Scarlet POV

I felt this sudden brain spark and knew that leader wanted to talk to us, I tried to explain to Deidara that I wanted to go meet the other members that I would be working with for this mission, he said he would come with me, but I sweetly said that I wanted to meet them myself and prove that I can do things on my own and not have to rely on people that are already experienced. He finally agreed, after my puppy dog face .

I ran into the hotel room to find no one there, I knew that they would have to hide somewhere where so one would be able to hear or see them….using her bloodline limit, she looked into the future and saw the 3 of them with a laptop…at the Konoha academy, Damn! How the hell am I suppose to get there…she used her technique once again to find her way to the academy. She found them in the tree in the back of the school. I checked to see if there were any people surrounding me and then I flew up into the tree, acting cautiously.

_There were my 2 team mates, Miwa and Misa._

End Scarlet POV

On the screen of the laptop, there was **Yabunkage, the kage of Hidden Village of Night, where the 3 of them were _really_ from. They didn't really run away from their village, but they purposely joined the Ikusaka, so they could keep track of their missions and prevent them from this certain mission of assassination. **

**"Hello, my students." "Ohio" we all replied acidly at the same time. "Ooooo, someone's feeling a little feisty today." "Well, who wouldn't be if someone threatened to kill their brother, mother or innocent people of the village?!" said Miwa, trying to keep her voice steady. "Well, who else was I suppose to ask besides the 3 unbeatable and strongest kunoichi of all hidden villages to do such a difficult and risky mission?" "Hm…" we replied**

**"Well, back to business, I've received some news that the mission will be altered because it turned out that the ultimate weapon had already been stolen by someone else, so Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, Tiowe and Hitruna are all after the person who has stolen it. I also heard that their new mission is to kill all of the S rank ninjas in the bingo book, starting with Hatake Kakashi from Hidden Village of Leaf. Your job is to protect him at ALL costs, understand?" "Yes, Yabunkage-sama." Sighed the responsible kunoichi.**

**Then the screen went blank. "This sucks so badly! I can't believe he can just threaten us like that!! Why can't we just beat him up since we're unbeatable??" exclaimed Miwa. "Because he will harm the hostages." replied Misa with the usual poker face. "We better go back to the hotel, otherwise they will get suspicious."**

**When they got back, it was time to eat, and a small table was set up in the middle of the room, big enough to fit 2 people on it. Deidara and Scarlet were sitting by the table with their meals on the tiny table, feeding each other and smiling sweetly at each other.**

**Everyone was filing through the door as the girls were walking in. Itachi and Miwa, both too stubborn to let the other go through first, went through at the same time, squishing each other at the door way. Miwa felt Itachi's hand touch her ass as they squished through the door together. Her blood was raised immediately, she screamed "PERVERT!!" and as strong as she could without using her chakra, and kneed him in the crotch. She was too quick for him to stop her, she was SO pissed off. It was really painful He looked up at her; she had a "You SO got hurt by me" look on her face. He raised his hand to hit her but then thought better of slapping a girl, and put his hand down.**

**There was a snicker from behind them, it was Misa again. "How cute!" she mouthed the words to Miwa which made her even angrier. They sat down of various pieces of furniture to eat, waiting for room service to come up.**

**They were eating in silence except for the sound of chewing and the slight rustle of the leaves outside their window. When all of sudden, the leader approached out of no where…again "Gomen everyone, your mission has been changed. You will now be heading towards Konoha to assassinate the S rank ninja from the bingo book, Copy Kakashi" **

**Then he disappeared. Wow, thought Scarlet, no one asked any questions like why? Or anything… is this what being in Akatsuki or Ikusaka is all about?**


	3. Chapter 3

They travelled all day and all night until they finally saw the face of the Konoha Gates. We walked through the gates stealthily, not making a sound. We made our way to the Konoha training ground and hid behind the bushes, while hiding our chakra so we wouldn't be noticed.

Deidara had to walk around with the newest edition of the Icha Icha series, so him and Kakashi would be really good friends. Misa, Miwa and Scarlet had to be the hot girls attracting him, and become friends with his students so they are closer and closer (seeing as they are the youngest) Itachi was there to "protect all of them" (well, not really because the 3 girls are the strongest in all hidden villages, but he doesn't know that) So he has to pretend to be Miwa's boyfriend. Much to their disagreement, that's just the way it was because Itachi needed a reason to be there. They were all wearing fake Konoha forehead protector, except for Itachi because people of Konoha knew him, he stayed the same. Their plan was to toy around with him for a while, and then kill him. (Deidara's idea)

They walked past the sensei and his 3 students with Deidara walking first so he would spot him with the newest Icha Icha book and stop him and start talking, not to mention the three beautiful kunoichi walking/standing behind him.

"So you like to read Icha Icha books too huh?" asked Kakashi, trying to make conversation, then his objective was to become friends and then one day out of no where he would randomly ask to borrow his book and he would say yes, he was imagining this scene inside his head. Smiling, he had a steady conversation with Deidara, getting to know each other better as the three ladies walked over to his students and started to introduce themselves.

One was a pink hared girl who looked like a medic, judged by the "taste" of her chakra, her name was Sakura. Them there was an Uchiha, he looked simular to Itachi, impressive, they wondered f he was anywhere near as powerful as he was though, his name was Sasuke, he acted exactly the same way as his older brother did, cold, emotionless way. Then there was Kyuubi, the hyperactive ninja who wanted to become Hokkage one day, the boy who Itachi and Kisame were once after, until Misa had convinced the leader of Akatsuki to call off the mission.

(Back to Deidara and Kakashi's conversation)

"So where do you plan to stay while you are in Konoha, until you find a good house you can live in permanently?" "Uuummm, I'm not sure yet. Do you know where there is a quiet inn?" trying to give some hints. "Oh, no, no! You can live at my house with my students and me for now if you don't mind." "O, really?" said Deidara trying to sound surprised. "Don't mind if I do!! Thank you! But there one problem, if I live there, then all of my friends are going to have to live there as well, we can't be separated." "Yea, sure that's fine." Said Kakashi, still staring at the Icha Icha book in Deidara's hand, think in his mind of him getting his hands on that book.

So all of us casually walked out of the training ground. Scarlet and Deidara were holding hands and walking together, like a perfect couple. You better start acting like Scarlet and Deidara otherwise everyone will begin to become suspicious about what you're doing in Konoha again." Misa hissed.

"No way am I holding hands with that pervert!!!" exclaimed Miwa. "You don't wish to fail this mission do you?" asked Misa, in her same cold, emotionless voice. "Hm." Said Itachi.

Itachi grabbed hold of Miwa's hand quickly and walked out of the training grounds, not paying attention to the hesitant grunts coming from her. Misa pushed Miwa so they were closer to each

other. Kakashi turned around to see what the entire racket was all about, but all he saw was Miwa give Itachi a quick peck on the cheek. Miwa was SOOO angry at Misa but she noticed that Kakashi was looking so she acted like it was on purpose, after the kiss, she looked at Itachi as he looked back, he knew that this was an act, so he just went along with it. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

Kakashi turned back around. Then Miwa and Itachi separated straight away.

Miwa sent Misa a death glare, how dare she make her give her first kiss to Itachi?! When Misa received the glare, she just shrugged.

Itachi POV

I really didn't want to touch Miwa, especially after seeing her….in the bathroom. But it would be even worse if I were known as a wuss, too scared to even _hold_ a girl's hand. So I grabbed her hand, when I grabbed it, it felt as if warm blood had rushed all through my body, it felt good.

When she accidentally kissed me, it gave me this feeling…I've never felt it before. It felt…good, warm…nice.

End Itachi POV

We arrived at Kakashi's house, it was nice and clean. We set our bags down on the floor and took a seat while he went to pour us some tea.

"So how come you all have Leaf forehead protectors but I haven't seen any of you in Konoha before, except for Itachi…" asked Kakashi. "We left Konoha when we were young children and never got the chance to return until now." Scarlet replied, trying to sound normal. "All of you...at the same time?" questioned Kakashi eyeing us suspiciously. There was a shot pause of silence until Miwa came up with another lie, "Well, me, Scarlet and Misa are all sisters, and we met our boyfriends over where we used to live, and we didn't want to leave them so we took them along with us." As much as she didn't want to admit it that Itachi was her boyfriend, she knew she had to make this mission work out.

As soon as Miwa said that she and Itachi had a relationship going on, Sasuke, who was sitting besides Kakashi, shot his head straight up to look Itachi straight in the eye. He knew this was all fake, he would NEVER fall in love with anyone, because emotions made people weak, _love _is an emotion. What was he planning? He's in Akatsuki but now he's…in love, there has to be something going on.

"We have to get back to the training grounds." Said Kakashi, as soon as he said that, Naruto ran out the door like a bullet, so excited about training. "We have two rooms and a lunge room, there's a couch in there. Some of you are going to have to share sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. "Well, bye." and he disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind him.

They all headed towards the rooms to have a look.

"Ok, me and Scarlet, my sweetie shot gun one of the rooms…yea." Said Deidara with an evil smile placed on his lips. Scarlet agreed, "Yea!!" "I'm taking the couch in the lounge room." Misa said in her same cold tone, though she had a small smug on her face. "I'm NOT sleeping in the same room as _him_." Said Miwa, looking at Itachi with disgust. "Well, you don't have a choice!" everyone shouted into her face.

Itachi turned to walk to the bedroom he was going to have to share with Miwa, as she followed behind him sulkily.

"Ok, I'm taking the bed; you can sleep on the floor…or whatever." Ordered Miwa, not bothering to think of any more places where he could possibly sleep. "What makes you think that you will get the bed?" asked Itachi. "Ugh!" screamed Miwa.

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting at a proper table with proper chairs, not like two nights ago, sitting on various pieces of furniture. They all waited for dinner to be served. This time it was Naruto's turn to prepare dinner for everybody.

Scarlet and Deidara were sitting next to each other on the shiny wooden furniture, hand in hand flirting with each other lovingly, gazing into each other's eyes. Itachi and Miwa were sitting next to each other, trying to get some pointers off of the other lovers. They both agreed that gazing into each o

ther's eyes would be the easiest to copy, so they tried it.

At first, they were both fidgeting and kept looking somewhere else "accidentally" but after a while, they got the hang of it, and actually started to _enjoy _it.

Miwa POV

When we started to look into each other's eyes, it got really irritating, but when I got used to it, it felt really….normal. I didn't feel uncomfortable about staring into Itachi's eyes, it actually felt…really relaxing and…comforting. What am I thinking!!! That's gross!! Ew!

Anyways, I was just thinking, that Sasuke boy, I think he's Itachi's brother or something. He's _HOT!_

End Miwa POV

"Dinner is served!" Cried Naruto, as he served out cups of ramen to everybody. There was a regular conversation at the bale. Deidara was talking to Scarlet and being introduced to Sakura who seem pretty nice. Itachi and Misa sat there eating their food silently and emotionlessly. While Miwa tried to flirt with Sasuke, she was having lots of fun, toying around with Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

What's with this Miwa girl, she keeps flirting with me, ugh, so gross. Why would she be flirting with me if she's already going out with Itachi? Wait, if they really are going out and Miwa is showing interest

in me, shouldn't I _take_ the offer to get back at Itachi, though nothing will _ever_ be enough to pay Itachi back. I could try hurting Itachi, but from a different perspective, this will be interesting…

End Sasuke POV

The next morning, they decided to train together.

"Tsunade-sama!! Tsunade-sama!!" "What is it Shizune-chan?" "There have been intruders from Sound! They killed a total of three ANBU members and they are in Konoha right now!" Shizune-chan managed to cough out. "Why are they here? What is their objective/" "I'm not sure…" "Hmmm…"

_Hello! I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far!!_

_Bluemystic-01_


	4. Chapter 4

As everybody was training, there was a rustle from the leaves, Scarlet quickly yet accurately threw a kunai at the person who seemed to be hiding behind the bushes, but the enemy caught the kunai, and came out from the bushes spinning the kunai casually around his index finger.

Kakashi joined him, "This is my brother, Kazuki." "Hey everyone, sorry if I scared you, I was just admiring these beautiful young ladies." He said, gesturing towards us. "So he's just as perverted as his brother." Miwa muttered under her breath.

Misa POV

This guy popped out of the bushes, saying that he was perving on us, ugh! Such a pervert! But the way he looked, he had a safe feeling to him; he also seemed pretty nice except for his perverted mind. And on top of that, he looked…cute…even hot. Ugh! What gotten to me? Remember? _I can't_ _fall in love!_

End Misa POV

Everyone talked and got to know each other better. Then suddenly, there was a strong aura of chakra in the air, it so, so strong,_ impossible_ to miss. Everybody felt it immediately. Kakashi's three students were frozen to the ground, they couldn't move, they were paralysed.

"Misa stood up and turned around, "Come out, now." she demanded. Three sound ninjas came out from behind the bushes. "These guys aren't your perverted brothers are they?" questioned Miwa with a heavy hint of sarcasm and a cheeky grin imprinted on her face.

"Nani?" Kakashi said as he looked up from his perverted book, then realised what we were talking about. "Nup, I don't know them." He said in his same old sleepy voice.

Miwa POV

We all should've faked that we couldn't sense the chakra, but it was just too strong to ignore. So we had to reveal some of our true identity, but not now. He knows that we are ninjas now, and not low class ninjas, we must have been at least a Jounin to be able to act normally when this stinging chakra was in the air. They seem so strong, I don't know if Kakashi will be able to defeat them… we must step in and not let him fight, if he gets harmed… "_We_" get harmed.

End Miwa POV

"Ok then, time to show you all our true power." Kakashi and Kazuki insisted on fighting, because they could sense that this was a challenging opponent, and the girls didn't seem to have any stream of chakra running through them so it was a normal human vs. an oni opponent which seemed impossible. But at that moment, it seemed as though the three girls had…stopped hiding their chakra, and they just let it flow freely through their bodies. The sense of chakra in the air was even tenser, these girls seemed…even stronger than he was, but they hadn't even let all of their chakra run through their bodies yet. By the time that the girls' chakra streams were back to regular, Kakashi and Kazuki were almost completely unconscious.

As the two kunoichi were defeating their opponent, Misa was using her high ability of medical ninjutsu to heal the unconscious ninjas that had been put into a coma by the unbearable chakra, which had obviously been too strong for their bodies to in take.

Scarlet and Miwa worked together, it was a little amusing. Because Scarlet would use her bloodline limit to see where the opponent would attack and Miwa, using her brilliant taijutsu skills and her bloodline limit of being able to perform any skill she wished, would counter attack it easily. "What skill should I do?" Miwa asked the students who had already recovered due to Misa's skilled Medical treatment. "Lion combo" said Sasuke, puzzled by her statement. "Ok!" replied Miwa as she winked at Sasuke seductively, "Anything for you, hottie!"

The first two sound ninjas were easily defeated with the collaboration of Scarlet and Miwa.

The last sound ninja would stand there, still on guard, watching the two elite kunoichi defeat his creations.

"So there's only you left, and you seem to be the strongest out of all of them, creator." Said Miwa, telling him that she's not dumb enough to not notice that they were dead corpses controlled by his chakra. "What a stupid technique you have." Miwa said mockingly.

"Well wasn't that just too easy for the missing nins from the hidden Village of Night?"

"What are you talking about???" shouted Naruto from the big old tree he was leaning against. "They're all from Konoha! Can't you see their forehead protectors?!?!" Naruto was still out of breath and barely able to stand up, he still hadn't recovered fully from the incident which happened only minutes ago. "That's what you think." Said the sound ninja

"These are the three strongest kunoichi from all hidden villages. You," he said with an evil smile on his face, looking at Scarlet. "You, are the amazing bloodline ability to see into the future, making it simple, for you to see the opponent's next attacks, and be able to protect yourself and counter attack the enemy's jutsus. It is useless to fight you, because your bloodline makes it impossible to be able to defeat you."

"W…Why do you know so much about me? Y…You…You don't know anything else about me do you?" Asked Scarlet with a quivery voice, afraid he knew about her threat. "_If anyone, anyone__finds out about this, say bye bye to your brother_" She remembered those words, even in her dreams, they were too awful to forget.

"Yes, I know way more about you that you though anyone would possible be able to know." He answered. "You, he began again, pointing at Miwa who was cleaning her nails, tapping her foot on the ground in a rhythmic beat, your ab-" " Yea, what about me?" smartly stated Miwa "Ah! Demon of 300, smart ass as always, you being able to carry 300 weapons without being noticed is still unforgotten. And your ability to know how to perform any jutsu which is in your vocabulary, impressive as always. Combining all of the techniques you are able to master, very deadly." Finished the sound ninja, with a serious looking face.

"Bluemystic…" he started, not knowing how to explain Misa, who also known as bluemystic. "Hey, Misa, you recon you could finish this guy quickly? I'm tired of his boring stories!" said Miwa, acting out a greatly exaggerated yawn.

"I'm afraid these two…creatures are my creations and are not even one half as powerful as I am."

"My turn." Quietly said Misa. All eyes were on her. As she prepared to use her bloodline technique, she had to let the chakra flow out of her body to do so, and she could not do that without putting the Leaf ninjas into a coma, so she threw acupuncture senbon from her hidden hoister on her thigh towards the 5 ninjas, which put them into a coma safely, then she would wake them up after she was done with this Sound ninja.

The Sound ninja went lunging towards her with as he threw some shuriken towards her, but she dodged them easily. Then before he could do anything else, she closed her eyes when she was a safe distance away from the opponent and made a hand seal. She slowly faded, bit by bit and turned into a bluish white mist. There was an agonising cry of pain from the ninja, but there was too much mist surrounding everyone, they couldn't see what just happened. The mist was like a thousand blades, they would cut through whatever their master told them to, the pain was equivalent to a thousand blades, cutting right through your body. Blood splattered everywhere while the yelps of anguish did not stop. The mist started to grow thinner and thinner and Misa returned to normal.

As the chakra was disappearing greatly, the Sound ninja's blood was pouring out of him torrentially, his transform technique was wearing out and his real identity was taking over. He wore a pair or round glasses and he had blue hair, it was difficult to see the colour of his top due to all of the blood staining the shirt. It was Kabuto-san.

If Kabuto was here, that meant Orochimaru had to be near by. As they were thinking of the burning question in their minds, Orochimaru had appeared besides his beloved assistant, Kabuto. "Next time." He said and then he slithered his slimy tongue around the half dead body and without a sound, disappeared with his sidekick.

Misa had to run over to the five Leaf ninjas and take out the senbon in the correct way, in order to not risk their lives, the longer the senbon stayed implanted into them, the riskier it gets.

"Maybe we should leave Konoha and move back to where we lived before, it seems we are causing lots of trouble…" sadly admitted Misa, trying to use reverse phycology. "No! Stay here!! Uuhhh, we can protect you…" said Kakashi who was thinking about the Icha Icha book that Deidara owned. If he let them go, then that would mean he wouldn't be able to read his, because the book didn't come out in Konoha until next year!!

"Misa's right, we are causing a lot of trouble." Said Scarlet, understanding why Misa was doing this. "No, don't go…" said Kazuki and he tried peeping down Miwa's top. Miwa noticed this and her temperature began to rise. But instead of having a go at him, she slapped him playfully and gave him a "hey you, stop looking down my top" look.

Now that you know our true identity, we should change out of these stupid and uncomfortable clothes and get back into our proper clothes." Suggested Scarlet who was furiously itching herself and making irritated faces.

When they arrived home, they got changed quickly and came out looking much better.

Miwa was wearing a black halter neck top with fishnet patterned top above, and then she had a night village forehead protector on her. She had long blue hair tied up into a pony tale and a pair of blue trousers with a kunai holster on her left leg. Showing off her curves to the max and attracting tons of guys who were unaware of her power and strength.

Scarlet was dressed awfully simular to Deidara. She was wearing a sleeveless purple cloak with light purple arm warmers. Dark purple ninja shoes were placed on her feet and straight blonde hair flowed all over her back and covered one eye. She wore a purple bandanna around her eyes, not letting her bloodline limit take over her.

Misa had straight black hair that covered her eyes and ran freely down her back. She wore a black tank top dress ending with wavy strips fluttering around her thighs, with white baggy three quarter pants topped off ninja shoes, black fishnet gloves and a necklace with then night village symbol at the end. She resembled to the night winds and morning mist.

Everybody was shocked at how…good they looked. Even Itachi showed a slight twitch at the sight of the three …good looking ladies he had to co-operate with. Kakashi and Kazuki's eyes were basically popping out of their heads. (F-ing perves)


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Misa was taking a walk in the lush forest, not knowing that Kazuki was following her. She reached the bridge of Konoha when she saw the moon shining brightly at her. It was a full moon…it was also full moon the night Hiro died. –sigh—

Misa POV

It was so beautiful, the moon, yet it reminded me of such horrible encounter. "Hiro." I whispered. I felt a sting in my eyes, but would not let any tears fall out. Over the years I had cried enough, I wasn't going to cry anymore, it was almost as if I had cried all of the tears out of my body already and non more would come out.

Then I heard a voice. "What's wrong?" it was Kazuki, I didn't answer, not wanting to become close to anyone, afraid of the consequence if it happens. I turned to leave the bridge but he caught my hand. The reflection of the moon reflecting upon the serene lake had struck me. He had attacked me at my weakest point, where I was vulnerable.

"I said what's wrong?" I still ignored him, trying to avoid eye contact. What did he want? "It's o.k., I'm not going to do anything to you." He said gently. "What do you want?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed about him being so nosy, but at the same time, it felt nice for someone to actually care about you. "I juts want to know what's wrong? you look so sad like something's wrong." He continued.

"It's no-" I got cut off by him. "I don't want to hear the truth." He smiled at me warmly, encouraging me to tell him. That warm smile made me go all fuzzy inside, the same feeling I got when I first met Hiro…I wanted to smile back at him but I knew I just couldn't. I had to make him hate me, but it was so hard when he was being so kind to me. I'm just going to tell him what happened and then I'll walk away and never talk to this guy again.

"There once was a really great Shinobi called Hiro, he died…" I left it at that, not wanting to dig any deeper into my heart. He understood what this 'great shinobi' was to me. "It's o.k., you still have lots of people around you that still care for you." "It's not just that, it was my fault he died." "You can't blame yourself." "It's be-…" I stopped; I didn't want to explain anymore, such as why he died, and why I blame it on myself. A small tear dripped out the corner of my eye, so I turned around to leave, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

As I turned to leave, he caught my wrist once again, but this time, with more strength. Our lips accidentally brushed against each others gently. There was a moment's silence while we both stared into each others eyes, long and hard.

"Sorry, I…I didn't mean to. I just wanted to say, it's alright, and if you need anything, you can talk to me." He said with a warm smile, not feeling uncomfortable at all that our lips just touched.

I couldn't think straight and out of no where, I whispered, "Thank you." And turned around to leave. It was like my mouth had a mind of it's own and did as it wished. I was so…confused.

End Misa POV

Deidara POV

I woke up from the birds cheeping by my window sill to find a not next to me. It said '_Gone on walk, be back for lunch. Scarlet. xoxo' _I smiled, how cute.

I sat up in my bed, ready to get up to have a shower when suddenly there was a tame knock on the wooden door. "Come in" I said. Why would Scarlet be back so early?

It was Sakura; she had a breakfast tray in front of her. "I thought you'd like some breakfast in bed Deidara-san" "Thanks…yea."

So what exactly are you all doing in Konoha, I know you are all very skilled ninjas but what is your goal of coming to Konoha, and why are two Akatsuki members doing with you all? For a mission? Why? ...Sorry, but I just _need_ to know."

Yea, it's alrite. We came here…we…came here…" I was furiously trying to think of why we were in Konoha, oh yea! We are for a mission but of course I'm not going to tell her that! So what am I going to say? Ah!! I know! "The reason we're all here is because, well, don't tell anyone this, but I'm actually here to find my long lost brother. So I got my friend; Itachi to come with me, but he wouldn't come unless his girlfriend Miwa was coming as well, but Miwa wanted to take another friend of hers called Misa. And Scarlet is here because she's my girlfriend." I frantically blurted out, hoping she didn't see the bead of sweat drop down my face.

Sakura giggled. _The way she laughed, it was so…beautiful..._ "You don't need to be so nervous! I'm not going to poison you! Looking at the food, he noticed he hadn't touched any of his food. He smiled awkwardly and took a bite cautiously, tasting it to see whether there _was_ any poison in it. "Mmm, tastes great! Where did you learn it?" I commented, hoping to change the subject onto her, and forgetting why we're in Konoha. "Secret recipe." Sakura grinned. "Well, I better get going, enjoy your meal Deidara-kun!" Sakura winked at me before she walked out of my room and shut the door.

Her voice was like a hundred birds singing to my ears, she felt so delicate. Wait, that's **_not_** right!! I'm with Saku- I mean Scarlet!! **Scarlet**!! NOT Sakura! Ugh, what's gotten into me?

Misa POV

I keep replaying that 'scene' though my mind. The way he looked at me when I could feel the air of his breath against my skin the night we accidentally kissed, his eyes…they seemed so safe, _almost_ _like Hiro's. Damn, remember!!! I can't fall in love!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke POV

Training is so boring these days, seriously, no one learns anything new. We just practice the same old justsus over and over again. I wisely decided to start on my own personal mission; get close to Itachi's girlfriend Miwa, see what effects are. So I walked over to Miwa who was sitting on the bench under a shady tree. I sat down next to her and hoped that she would start up a conversation with me but it looks like she wasn't interested in me anymore, so this was going to be harder than expected.

I hated being in situations like this, it makes me look bad! "So…what's your bloodline limit do? I mean, I know that you can do anything you want but how does that make you unbeatable?" "How did you know I was unbeatable?" asked Miwa out of curiosity. "It's just the way that Kabuto said it, he made it sound like you are the best ninjas…in the world. "How would you know he isn't lying?" she asked me. "People like Kabuto wouldn't lie about things like this, and you kinda proved it when you battled him, you were…good." I said, trying to find the right word and suck up to her. But it didn't seem like it was working, kuso!

"We are unbeatable." Said Miwa. "If we are together and really putting our effort into our mission, then we can do anything together. Combining our bloodlines together…we can do anything…" sadly stated Miwa, who was now looking down to the ground and kicking her feet up and own in c steady pace.

This was it, I can make my first move now. I turned to her and used my fingers to turn her head by her chin so she was facing me. (A/N: I don't think that made too much sense, but yea, so picture Miwa and Sasuke under a shady tree, Sasuke's fingers o the tip of Miwa's chin and they are looking into each other's eyes. Leaves are blowing past them, Miwa's hair is blowing side to side…yea) "I know what I feels like" I said, trying to sound serious, my voice was full of sympathy and I was trying my best to be convincing. But it seemed like she didn't…believe me? "No, you don't." Miwa whispered and pulled my hand off her chin. Then turned to walk away slowly, enjoying the beautiful view of Konoha as the wind continued to blow her soft hair slowly.

Kuso! It looks like I didn't talk about the right subject. Hhmmm..

End Sasuke POV

Miwa POV

I though Sasuke was a lady killer? He sucks pretty damn hard!

My mobile phone vibrated as it rang in my pocket. I picked it up wondering who it could be. There was nothing…"Hello? Is anyone there?" then there was a voice; it had been computerised so no one could track down who it was. "You don't want Itachi to be harmed do you?" I thought about whom the hell this would be, who would call me asking such a stupid question?!?! But then I thought about it carefully, do I want him to get hurt? What if this was serious? I thought about it, asking myself the question numerous times, do I care for Uchiha Itachi? The true answer was, yes, she DID care for him.

"I'll kill Itachi-san if you do not agree to this deal I will propose." This anonymous person threatened. "I'm afraid you won't be able to harm him, I don't think you know how powerful and deadly he is."

Said Miwa, outraged by everyone's strange behaviour today, first it was Sasuke trying to socialise with her and now this? "O, really? There was Itachi's voice. Do what this person says, if you don't, you'll kill me." There was that cold, emotionless tone.

Tears sprung into my eyes right away, after I heard that voice, it was like my world had stopped. How could this happen?? I…Itachi…how could this happen?! "I do know your secret, blind Itachi." Boasted the person.

"How did you know?!" I gasped. "I just do, but the question is, are you willing to save Itachi-san?" I thought thoughtfully for a moment. I dug deeper than I should've into my heart. I realised that I had fallen head over heels for…Itachi. Gawd! When did this happen? "Yes, I'll save him." I said seriously. "Are you sure?" I closed my eyes and the lump at the back of my throat got even bigger. "Yes." I replied as a tear seeped out my eye and ran down my hardened face. I quickly wiped it up and hoped that no one would ever see me like this.

"Ok, here's what you have to do, you must pretend to fall in love with Uchiha Sasuke until Itachi is certain that he will never go out with you ever again, and he must be completely broken hearted.

Why would you want to make Itachi jealous of someone else's relationship when he doesn't have anything to do with us?" "Because, I want Itachi-san…" Then they hung up.

However it was, they were dangerous and she definitely had to save Itachi but that would mean she would have to give up the only person she….had ever loved in her life. Was she willing to sacrifice all that to save her lover? Yes, was the answer to all of those questions.

She had made up her plan and it would take action through out the next few weeks.

End Miwa POV

After the incident this morning with Deidara and Sakura, Deidara had been having 'bad' thoughts. He was having doubts about him and Scarlet's relationship. Was it just a game that had been turned into true love? That's what he always thought. But what if he had misunderstood the concepts of the game? What if Scarlet thought that it was still a game?

At the training ground where team 7 and all of the guests were sitting, just before lunch. It was just a coincidence that Deidara and Sakura were next to each other with Scarlet on the other side of Deidara. There was an unusual awkward silence that Scarlet and the others weren't used to. Everyone was used to the aw! sounds by Scarlet and Deidara but they both sensed something was wrong today so they lay off that. Once the meal came it was much better, they all had an excuse not to talk.

Sakura POV

This Deidara is so hot!! I SO want him!! But he already has a girlfriend…What should I do? What am I doing? I can't think of anything like this! I can't break them up If Deidara is happy, then I'm happy (Haha! Roger Kwok 4 u guys!! . (Ah Wong from Life Made Simple/Square Pegs) But on the other hand, this was probably the only decent guy whom I actually sort of had a chance with, it's worth a try…

End Sakura POV

_A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you are all enjoying this!! O.k., anyone who watches TVB series will get the Roger Kwok bit, but for those who don't, well, don't worry about it then! This series might have bits that are simular to War and Destiny (another TVB series) Yea, I'm watching it right now, it's SOOO good! Sunolie 4eva!!! Lol, well, Plz R&R! I really appreciate it!_

_I'll update ASAP for all of my fans (not many!) enjoy reading!!_

_bluemystic-01_


	7. Chapter 7

It was time for Miwa to break Itachi's heart, it broke her heart to know that she was never allowed to be with the person she loved, and it pained her. But she had to carry this out, for the person she loved.

Miwa met up with Sasuke at the academy, she said that she had something important that she had to discuss with him, something that only he could help her with. As Sasuke was coming to the academy, she also arranged Kakashi to get Itachi for her, so that way Kakashi would be able to stop Itachi from doing anything stupid like committing suicide, if it were true that he had liked her.

When Sasuke arrived there, he looked all over the school and then eventually found Miwa sitting on the roof of the building at the back. He flew up there and sat down next to her. Could this be the right time to talk with her and hope that they're relationship gets a little closer? He just didn't know.

"So what's up?" asked Sasuke, confused why she met him out to the academy for nothing. She stood up, trying to check if Itachi and Kakashi had arrived yet, without making it obvious.

They were coming!!

Sasuke stood up and followed Miwa.

They were almost in sight of them; they would almost be able to see them.

Miwa grabbed Sasuke and hugged him tightly, as Sasuke hugged her back. Her hear felt as though it had broken into a million pieces, it was too painful to describe.

They saw them, and stopped dead in their tracks.

Then Sasuke took it a step further than Miwa had wanted it to go, he grabbed her collar and pulled her in closely, and kissed her. Passionate, yet gentle, but it just didn't feel right, not with Sasuke. No, not with Sasuke. Miwa wanted, badly wanted to break apart from Sasuke's forceful kiss, but she knew she couldn't kill Itachi. All her options had disappeared; she could only continue the kiss.

Itachi POV

When Kakashi told me Miwa wanted to meet us at the academy, we walked off right away. But when we got there, it was a disappointment. I saw Sasuke and Miwa kissing on the roof top of the academy.

I saw the girl who made me have emotions; the girl who made me weak is the same girl here kissing her younger brother. She disappointed him, a lot.

Maybe it's not what it looks like, not what I think…I turned around and left them to their business. Kakashi followed, not far behind.

End Itachi POV

After They left, Miwa broke the kiss straight away, not wanting to be touching him for a second longer. Like he was infected with a very deadly disease.

"Uumm, sorry, I have to go now." Miwa said before turning away. Sasuke thought that was because she was shy, but he was sadly mistaken.

Misa and Kazuki were sitting next to each other silently on the dusty floor. They were having a rest under the shady tree while Sakura and Kakashi went to get everyone some lunch.

When Kakashi and Sakura were walking side by side, all of a sudden, Sakura said that she forgot that she had something else to do, and then she went off.

Kakashi was reading his perverted book (His old Icha Icha Paradise, his not quite 'friend' enough to borrow Deidara's yet) he walked into Misa who was sitting nervously on the ground, next to Kazuki. When Kakashi accidentally knocked over Misa, she fell right into Kazuki's arms/lap. She blushed madly but the Hatake brothers both didn't seem to uncomfortable with it.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Kazuki kindly, whilst helping Misa up with his well defined arms."Um, yea, t-thanks." Misa replied, still with a slight rush of blood in her face. "I'm not too hungry at the moment, you guys eat first, I'm going to wonder around Konoha." "Would you like me to come wi-" "No, I'm fine thanks!" Misa quickly said, her face getting even brighter

Misa POV

I was wonder around Konoha, the view was beautiful, I couldn't imagine how nice and calm it looked. I was walking down a quiet street of shops when I saw Scarlet shopping with Sakura. Wired, I though and continued to walk at a rhythmic pace.

Deidara POV

It's 5pm already but Scarlet hasn't returned yet, I wonder what's happening, she shouldn't be in any trouble and if she is she would be able to get out of it with her talent.

At that moment, Scarlet walked through the door. 'Where have you been I've been worried about you!" I said, my voice full of concern as I walked towards her with my arms open, expecting a hug. "Oh, no where honey, it's just that I've been wondering around town and got abit sidetracked by some time alone, it felt good to be by myself for a while, I felt so…free!" calmly stated Scarlet, not realising that she had hurt me just a little bit. Putting the feeling aside for minute, "Well you should've let me know, I get worried about you! I'm you boyfriend!" I uttered, starting to lose my patients. "It's ok, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. What's wrong sweetie? It kinda sounds like you're a little upset today."

"I think we both need some time to calm down." I suggested. I walked outside, leaving Scarlet alone with a blank look on her confused face.

_Earlier that day:_

Sakura POV

I was hiding in the bushes waiting for Scarlet to come. I saw her turn the corner and walk the opposite direction. I purposely broke a twig, she noticed at once. "Come out." She commanded. I walked out innocently, my head hanging in shame.

What are you doing here Sakura?" she asked, still half on guard, not letting go until she was convinced of my chakra streams. "Uumm, I want to go shopping, like, some girl time. But sensei won't let me, so I snuck out during lunch time. W…will you come with m-me? I lied, providing my loyal puppy dog eyes.

"Um, yea, sure!" replied Scarlet happily. And for the rest of the day, when Scarlet tried to say she needed to leave, I didn't except this answer and would keep nagging her to continue shopping with me.

Under the condition of Scarlet not allowed to tell anyone…at all. Hoping this would break up Deidara and Scarlet's relationship.

End Sakura POV


	8. Chapter 8

After the argument with Scarlet, Deidara was so angry at himself as well as Scarlet. He should have been more tolerant with her because she_ is_ a girl, but she just couldn't control it. He went to speak to Sakura about what happened. This is where she acted like a good person. Comforting Deidara and pretending that she didn't know anything about it.

Misa heard all of their conversation at the door way, finding it strange why Sakura was lying to Deidara. She saw Sakura with Scarlet this afternoon but now Sakura was acting as if nothing happened.

But then she realised why…

Misa turned around to find Kazuki walking down the hall with something in his hand, but she couldn't see what it was. She quickly turned to walk the opposite direction but Kazuki had seen her.

"Misa!" he called after her. Misa turned around, hoping to make this a quick as possible. "Um, you dropped this…uh…" he nervously said, handing over my missing hair clip. "When you…uh…fell into me the other day like…when K-Kakashi knocked you over the other day…"

I looked at the hair clip which lay in my palms that were beginning to sweat. "Uh, thanks." I whispered. I turned around indicating that I was leaving but this time he pulled me around hard and quick. His lips connected with mine, just like last time, soft and gentle, but this time, it was on purpose. It was really awkward at first, I wanted to pull away, but something…something made me keep going. I ended up…enjoying it. I broke the kiss slowly, wondering what had just happened. "Thank you." He murmured. We were so close to each other; I could still feel the fan of his breath on my cold neck. There was long gaze between our eyes.

Kazuki POV

When I purposely kissed her today, I don't know what had got into me, I just did what felt…right. After the previous kiss, it felt like I was thinking of her everyday, every minute, and every second of my life. It was…magical. It was the same feeling Prince Charming got when he found Cinderella. I had been craving the touch other soft, pure lips for so long. But at the same time, I hope she got my message of my feelings I have towards her.

End Kazuki POV.

Deidara had been walking up the quiet hallway, heading towards his bedroom which was located at the end of the corridor. Unexpectedly, he heard a small sniff coming from Sakura's room.

"What's the matter?" asked Deidara, knitting his eyebrows together. Deidara roamed towards Sakura's bed, where she laid face down, pillow completely drenched in tears and creased. Deidara sat besides her, then she fell into Deidara's warm embrace. It felt really nice to know that someone actually needed you, thought Deidara, not knowing of the evil smirk stamped on her face.

"So what's wrong?" questioned Deidara who had kindly lent her his shoulder. She looked up at him with teary, red puffy eyes. She looked at him, intensely. After a long pause, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned into Deidara, requesting a passionate yet real kiss from him. Deidara was allowing it, he encouraged it, he wanted to know what it felt like, to kiss Sakura. As they kissed, Sakura's salty lake of tears seemed to have stop as Deidara's hands snaked up her back. Deidara felt a smirk placed upon her lips, and wondered how she could go from such misery to…a grin?

There, at the door way was Scarlet with a tray of food. Once she saw the display positioned before her eyes, she dropped the tray of food. Everything splattered all over the cold, hard floor, going everywhere. But Scarlet couldn't care less.

She couldn't feel anything except for the stinging anguish in her blinded eyes, tears threatening to fall any minute. The stabbing torment in her heart was hurting more and more every nano—second she looked at them. She couldn't see anything but the sight of her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, kissing her so called friend kissing, over and over again in her mind.

She ran. She ran and ran until she reached the Konoha Bridge with the blue river below. She sat down in the shadows on the lush grass of the river banks and cried her hear out. Tears just kept on spilling out of her ever redder and puffier eyes, the tears just wouldn't stop, just like the agony in her shattered hearts.

She just couldn't believe that Deidara would do something like that to hurt her. She just couldn't.

Deidara POV

I looked all over Konoha for her; I couldn't forgive myself for what I had done. Sakura was just so _tempting_… I don't have time for that right now, I have to find scarlet now.

Then I heard a soft whimper from under the shadows of a tree by the bridge. It was her! I had some really big explaining to do. I ran over to her, she faced the opposite direction, not wanting to see my face.

"I'm really sorry Scarlet! I promise I'll never do it again. I don't know what got into me! Believe me!" Scarlet turned back around and looked at me. Looking into my eyes hard with concentration. She focused and didn't blink even though salty tears were dribbling down her face. Well, that's what it looked like; you couldn't see her eyes due to the bandanna in which covered her eyes because of her bloodline limit. The wind blew her hair to the side, but she didn't care. She stared. I expected a slap, many in fact, a big argument, a fit…

But nothing. After the long and intense stare, she walked away, heading home. "Scarlet!" no reply… "Scarlet!!" I shouted even louder this time. She ignored me. I wonder when this is going to end.

_Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this FF! I'm pretty sucky at this TTTT and I hope to update more frequently! Plz R&R! Happy reading!_

_Bluemysitc-01_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day was extremely awkward for everyone but they got through it step by step.

At the breakfast table sat team 7, others scattered in, took a serving of breakfast and went somewhere else to eat their breakfast. But Miwa deliberately got Itachi, Sasuke and her together.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Can I have a bite of your brekkie?" asked Miwa, sweetly as possible without puking, but was truly thinking that it was totally gross. "…Sure…" replied Sasuke, confused by her strange behaviour, one minute she hated him, the next she loved him, even kissed him and wanted to share breakfast with him. But this was a goo thing, especially in front of Itachi; it was like she knew I wanted to make Itachi jealous.

Miwa hoped that this was enough for the threatener to let Itachi go. Sasuke was being really annoying. Always wanting to hang around her but not in an obvious way, he was kinda trying to use excuses to get near me. Like when he was going to the bathroom, he would purposely walk the long way to get there just to get close to me. It seemed like her was…shy? From her.

But what made it even worse was that he had an awfully simular resemblance to his older brother. It sometimes made her think that he was actually Itachi and se would smile at him time to time, but luckily Sasuke didn't notice. But then eventually she would realise that it's Sasuke and then quickly turn back to continue what she was doing.

He had the same raven hair, dark bangs and the outline of his rippling muscles were hard to ignore. Was she developing feeling for him?

Later on that day, the whole group were by the lake. They had worked hard all day, training in silence. Until they reached the lake.

Kazuki POV

I was bending over the bank of the river to splash some water over my sweaty face when Naruto's ass pushed me into the water. (He was fighting with Sakura) I fell in, floating back to the surface of the lake. There were peals of laughter coming from all of them. Even Misa was smiling, but not quite laughing.

"Not funny!" I exaggerated. I heard a small snort of laughter from Misa who was the closest to the lake. I grabbed her leg a pulled her into the water, she fell in with a little splash. Though she could've stopped from falling in easily with her skills, she was too startled by my actions, and didn't have the time to react.

She fell to the bottom of the lake and stayed there. After a few seconds, I began to worry. Why wasn't she coming back up? I dived down to the bottom of the lake after her, I just kept on thinking about the possibilities of what could've happened, why she wasn't coming back up.

She was lying not moving at the bottom. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't feel her chakra running normally. This wasn't right. I lifted her off the bottom (bridal style!!! .) and kicked my way back to the top. I couldn't reach the banks with Misa in my arms and I couldn't tred. I had to swim to the shallow side of the lake to see what's wrong with Misa. When I got to the shallow end of the blue river, I stood Misa up as much as I could. I checked whether she was breathing or not. She was, but it was very subtle. I had to wake her up! The longer she was unconscious, the more chance she has of loosing her life! I moulded my chakra and slammed my hand onto her lungs…trying to avoid her breasts as much as possible. Her eyes began to open as her chakra and breathing returned back to normal, bit by bit.

She was in my arms, hair wet and dripping, looking up at me. Her black bangs were covering her beautiful eyes. I wiped away her drenched fringe and saw her eyes for the first time. They were filled with sorrow, grief. She was searching for answers within her life. Her eyes were…beautiful.

End Kazuki POV

Misa POV

He shooed away the fringe covering my eyes, I squinted from the bright sun shining into my eyes. I haven't seen _light_ since that day. I looked into his eyes. They were smiling. I had almost drowned, he had saved me. "Thank you." I said.

I thought carefully. I loved him. What was I going to do?

I leaned over to kiss him. I forgot about everything, nothing mattered. This time, I kissed him myself. He just went along with it. It was the same as a lotus blooming in the middle of winter. Rare. This had never happened to me. It just did. I didn't care for anything but him.

When we finally pulled apart, I fell onto him. "Thank you." I whispered as water still dripped from all over me. He smiled. That same warm, fuzzy smile he always wears.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Deidara!" called Kakashi "Yes?" asked Deidara, looking up from his perverted book. He had been so stressed with what was going on between him and Scarlet that he had decided to get with the mission everyone seemed to have forgotten about…kill Hatake Kakashi.

This was Kakashi's big chance; he could ask to borrow the newest edition of the Icha Icha series. "So…have you finished reading that book?" trying to sound casual, but he was trembling with excitement. "Uuummmm, one page to go. Would you like to borrow it?" asked Deidara, depressed to death. "SURE!" Kakashi shouted in reply as he snatched it out of his hand and ran off.

Weird. Though Deidara. In the meantime, he was still thinking about him and Scarlet. How was he supposed to confront her now?

"Here" said Miwa and Scarlet, offering Misa a towel. "So…you and Kazuki…?" asked Miwa, not knowing how to ask her in a polite way. "Uh huh." Smiled Misa, drying her wet self. "But-" "I know, I just thought that I would enjoy the time we have left together. I truly love him…and I can't ignore that fact." "But your bloodline. You will only have one month left together…What will your brother do when he comes back? What's the point of completing this mission if you're just going to let your brother live the rest of his life alone? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I love him and I just want to cherish the days I have left with him. When I'm gone, can you please look after my brother…?" Pleaded Misa. "Whatever…" they sighed together.

Misa POV

I figured it all out; I would stay with Kazuki, not caring for my bloodline. I would cherish all of my remaining days…until one of the true lovers has to die. My brother would be looked after by Miwa and Scarlet and live a happy life without me. This is how she hoped it would work…


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning!!!" rang Naruto's voice through out the whole house. "Mmmm" moaned everyone else, sleepily…

"Why are YOU so happy?" asked Sakura "Ero-sennin's coming back! Now I'll be able to train with him and become stronger and stronger, then I'll surpass Hokkage!!!!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Hello everyone!!" greeted Jiraiya from the window, as he sat comfortably on his gigantic frog, Gama-bunta. (I think that's his name??) "Ero-sennin!!!" "Yo, Naruto, you've grown since when I last saw you."

"Mmm, what's with the noise?" mumbled Scarlet as she walked into the lounge room rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the place. "EEEYYY?!?!? Why-" "That's Ero-sennin, my semi sensei seeing as he DITCHED me!" "No, don't say it like that to such a beautiful woman!!!" decided Ero-sennin blushing at the sight of Scarlet. "I was out gathering information and I thought I said don't CALL me that in front of people!! My name is Jiraiya." Ero-sennin smoothed out.

"I wasn't TALKING about that! I don't care who he is!!!" shouted Scarlet, not caring for the anger that was shown on Ero-sennin's face. "I meant Misa and Kazuki!!!" she ended, pointing at Misa who was lying in Kazuki's arms.

"OMG!!!!" everyone screamed. All they did was smile. They obviously didn't see what happened in the lake the other day…luckily.

"And who may these three beautiful women be?" asked Ero-sennin, full of interest in them. He was almost dribbling. "That's Misa Naoki, this is Scarlet Kitsune and that's Miwa Unkown, they're from the Hidden Village of Night. They came to Konoha to look for Deidara's long lost brother and the rest of them decided to come along…including his friend Uchiha Itachi." Answered Kakashi.

"Oh. Well, better all get ready for training!" cheerfully added Ero-sennin as he walked into the kitchen with Kakashi in tow.

"Why are they living in your house?" frantically asked Ero-sennin, worry staining his face. "Because Deidara has the newest copy of Icha Icha!!!!" "Do you KNOW who they are?? And why they're here?" "Didn't I just tell you that?" "They're the three undebatable! They're here because Yabunkage threatened them with they're relatives. The Akatsuki want to KILL you but they're here to stop it. They're dangerous. VERY."

Kakashi just stared at him with his eyes wide. "How did you know?" "I found out while I was out gathering information." "Hmm" answered Kakashi, ending the conversation.

_**Three weeks later…**_

"It's so beautiful." Exclaimed Misa as she lay in Kazuki's arms, watching the scorching sun set. They lay together on the high hills of Konoha. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you…" replied Kazuki. Misa smiled. Kazuki and her have been together for the past three weeks, happily cherishing their days left.

Misa POV

Today, today is the day. I turn my head side ways as I lay on the spacious bed. There is Kazuki with that serene smile on his face with a touch of perverted ness.

I lean over and kiss him slowly and gently on the forehead, then silently slip out of the bed. I change into my normal clothes and jump out of the window. I walk into the bushy forests of Konoha, hoping that no one is going to see me.

I then sit down and start to write a letter addressed to my family being held hostage by Yabunkage.

_Dear family,_

_I have broken the rule to our noble family. By the time you have read this letter_

_I have most probably been punished for my acts. Please live on and be happy_

_without me, for I am not worth your tears._

_Misa Naoki_

Tears, was that all I could do at a moment like this? How pathetic. I'm about to die, I chose this path myself, but now that I am about to complete my journey, all I can do is cry? Weak. So weak.

Then I began to write my letter to Kazuki. It read:

_Dear Kazuki,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I am not able to spend the _

_Remaining of you life time with you. As much as I would, I can't._

_I am very sorry that I have betrayed you in a way. I am not _allowed

_To fall in love. My bloodline just won't let me. Please do not blame_

_Anyone, for I have chosen this path myself. I do not regret the times I have had_

_With you, they were the happiest times of my lifetime. I love you._

_Love Misa._

I put these to messages into small tubs and sent them back to them by birds. And with that, my eyes closed bit by bit, with tears still staining my face and cherry lips. My energy faded and became weaker and weaker. This was the end. The end to my journey. I died peacefully, not regretting anything I've done in the past weeks.

End Misa POV


	11. Chapter 11

"Misa!!" Scarlet cried. They had found the carcass of Misa lying by the trees. This was a big shock to the people who knew her, she was always a very calm person and you would never find or even think about her doing theses sorts of things.

Everyone was standing around her, silent and reflecting on their times with her. She never stood out, just did as she was told. Scarlet wasn't aware that it had been a month since she had fallen in love with Kazuki and wasn't quite prepared to say goodbye to her.

Kazuki on the other hand….He wasn't sure why this had all happened. He just couldn't take the shock. So he decided to go back to his room.

When he got back to his now lonely room. HE found a bird pecking the window with a piece of paper in it's mouth. I went over to the window, sun beginning to shine into my sad, grieving eyes. The bird handed over the piece of paper then flew off into the distance.

I opened it up. It was the last letter from…Misa

After I had read it, I understood why and how she had died. Why? Why did she have to do this to herself? Why did she have to keep this to herself, not tell me about it? Not she the burden with me? _Why did she fall in love with me in the first place?_

I couldn't take this, all of these questions swarming in my mind, questions that would never be answered, ever. Then all at once, all of these emotions came flooding back to me. Sadness, anger, guilt, regret?

I ran to the wall, and started punching it (no chakra added .) I just kept punching and punching it, letting out all of my anger. It began to crumble; bits of paint separated from the cement and fell to the dirty floor. Then in no time, there was a hole forming, looking into the next room of customers.

"OI! Watch where you're punchin! Gettouta 'ere!" Shouted the angry customer. I went up to him and punched him square in the face. I was in a really bad mood and didn't need anyone getting in my way.

"HEY! WHAT THE FK U THINK UR DOIN?!?!?!" retorted the pissed off customer. I went to kick him even harder, but there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, ready to kick THEM for stopping me. But when I turned around, I saw Kakashi. "Stop." He said with that calm voice he always has, but this time, with a touch of sadness.

"ARGH! I'm gonna kill u guys, you better watch ur backs." Threatened the beaten up customer in a dangerous voice. Something about him seemed dangerous, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. But that wasn't something that I would worry about at this minute.

I ran back to my room, away from everyone. I plopped onto my bed, face into my pillow, soaking it with my tears.

"Hmmm, maybe we should do something? He seems pretty upset…" suggested Scarlet with a hint of uncertainty to her voice. She had never had so much go through her mind. First it was Sakura and Deidara, but now it's Misa…?

"Maybe we should go get him some ramen???" stupidly said Naruto, trying to brighten things up, but not helping one bit. "I know, let's plan a nice funeral to Misa, a respectful one." "Yea, that would be the right thing to do…"

"I'll go get some flowers from Ino's shop." Said Scarlet. "I'll go with her too." Said Miwa, not wanting to stick around these idiots, plus, she had to have a private talk with Scarlet…something about Misa.

"O.k." so they set off down the road.

"It's a pity isn't it?" "Yea…" "So, if we really do respect her, we should listen to her orders, otherwise she'll come back to haunt us..." "What do you mean Miwa-san" "We better hurry up and complete this mission so we can get her brother back, then look after him like she told us to." "Oh yea…"

"We better think of a plan…I don't know what to do! I have to kill Kakashi when I'm really supposed to protect him. What do they expect us to do?? Hide him; say that he's dead, so we can leave him alone? GEEZ!" sarcastically suggested Scarlet, rolling her eyes in the progress.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea actually…" replied Miwa. They looked into each others eyes, a light bulb beginning to light up above their heads (o.k, use your imagination guys…)

Then all of a sudden, out of no where appeared thousands and thousands of ninja's dressed in all black, surrounding them and making it look like a never ending darkness. "What the hell?" asked Miwa, in confusion from all of the events that had happened lately.

"Don't think that just cause we've got those Hatake brothers, that that means that your gonna get away with it." This was the guy that Kazuki had bashed up. They have Kazuki and Kakashi! Does this mean that they have Deidara, or Sasuke? Damn, why am I even caring for him anyway??? He betrayed me!

"Lets not waste any time, let us fight!" yelled Miwa, full of confidence. With her and Scarlet together they could almost do anything…she thought. But without Misa to do the finishing move, it would have made it a little bit difficult...but still, they would be able to manage. SO she made the first move.

They fought and fought for a long time. They were beginning to run out of strength, they had been fighting for days, and yet still, no one had come to help them. Does this guy really have that much money he can hire an endless dump of ninjas? And Scarlet's eyes are starting to hurt from using her bloodline so much. This wasn't gonna work. She was going to have to release….

"Scarlet!! Escape! I'm gonna do _it_!!!!!" She understood and flew off right away; not wanting to get in her way, knowing that it was deadly.

_Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my crappy fanfic! Lol, anyone who has any queries just pm me and I'll answer them asap! OOOO, I wonder what Miwa's up to?? Well you're just gonna have to read the next chapter to find out!_

_Happy readings! ._

_Bluemystic-01_


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:_

"_Scarlet!! Escape! I'm gonna do __**it**__!!!!!" She understood and flew off right away; not wanting to get in her way, knowing that it was deadly._

_End recap_

Then Miwa flew the opposite direction, away from Scarlet, away from all of her so called friends. Into the forest again.

And there in the middle of the forest… "Kai!" she said a little nervous. She had released the seal, and now she was in her full demon form, ready to destroy anything within it's reach, anything within…2km?

A furry yet feisty tail grew from her ass, her pearly white turned to fangs, her skin grew to a creamy yellow fur, her once hazel eyes were now blood red. She was HUGE! And she looked ready for anything.

She was now a full fledged demon. Her specialty.

"RRRR!!" growled Miwa's transformed self. She swept one lazy tail among the dark cloud of blackness. It was like an atomic bomb dropping directly above their heads everything was wiped out. Everything.

That was when she had transformed back into her normal body, knowing that she had completed hat she was suppose to do…well, for now anyway. She collapsed into the floor, not from defeat, but from exhaustion. She hadn't been this…sleepy in a while. She fell unconscious from the lack of energy, and chakra.

"Hey! I'm back!" cried Scarlet as she walked through the sliding door, into the lounge room where everyone was waiting in silence for her to come back. "Well? Where are the flowers?" "And where's Miwa?" rushed Sasuke, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Aw shit!! I forgot about that! Everyone was looking at me with these looks Geez wh-…wait, this will make things _interesting_!

O.k, I'll tell you what happened…

Sasuke and Deidara rushed out of the door, almost breaking from the speed they were running at.

Once they got to the forest, they looked all over the place until they came across this 'dead' aura. They came across the pile of ninjas dressed in black. They were shocked at the amount of ninjas there were. Dead ninjas. Right before their eyes.

They came back to reality, and started to search for their loved ones. As they were searching, Sasuke suddenly thought, "Hey Deidara-san, why are you here anyway? You don't like Miwa do you?!?!?! SHE'S MINE!!" "Don't' tell me you didn't notice? That wasn't really Scarlet, that was one of her clones. She must have secretly kept fighting."

"I found her!" "So did I!" they pulled out them out from the midst of the dead bodies, and carried them bridal style to the nearest cave.

"We're gonna have to stay here over-night…it's getting late and dark out there." Said Deidara. "Hm." They rested the girls against the wall of the deserted, dark cave.

Deidara POV

Poor Scarlet, she must feel so upset about Misa dying, especially that she wasn't already depressed about what happened with me and Sakura. I've tried to keep away from Sakura since then, but that hasn't done any good. But then again, if I go near Sakura, that wouldn't make the situation any better.

AT the moment, I saw Scarlet start to shiver. I took off my Akatsuki cloak and put it around her. She cuddled it warmly. I sat next to her, and looked into her sleeping face. I checked her pulse, she was sleeping from the jutsu she had obviously put on herself, and to stop some sort of attack hit her.

She woke up, startled from the change of scenery. The cave was dark and she couldn't sense (she has a bandanna over her eyes to stop her bloodline) anything around her except for the body next to her.

Damn this bloodline. The dark makes it SO much more difficult for me to sense things. Wait, I know this chakra stream…it's Deidara's! He's staring into me…

"Sorry…" apologized Deidara. I just kept staring into his eyes. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore. I put a grin on my face; I couldn't bear those puppy dog eyes. I giggled and fell into his arms, like a normal couple would do. His grin was so unique, so fuzzy; it was so nice to have this feeling back.

_Meanwhile_

It was really dark, I couldn't see anything, but I could feel something, something warm holding me up. I was exhausted, yet I wouldn't be able to sleep until I find out who this person was. They put me down by the side of the cave and plopped down next to me.

I held up my hand with abit a trouble, I was struggling to hold my own hands up. But the person noticed this and caught hold of my hand. I felt around, and found their face. I felt their face, trying to figure out who it was.

It was Itachi.

What was this feeling, it was like a he was my battery charger, and energy came flooding back to me. Itachi, how I missed him. I don't know what to do, but…the person who threatened me on the phone…?

I leaned over to kiss him without saying a word. I couldn't control myself. The kiss didn't end there, it went further and further…

But he didn't seem to mind.

_Next morning_

I peeled open my eyelids to feel a warm body besides me. I couldn't make out the the facials. It was Deidara. I smiled at him. Then I stood up, got dressed and headed back to the village.

ring Miwa! Scarlet!! This is Tosihka, Yabunkage has just died!!

… so many questions, does that mean we get to leave Konoha now and go back to the hidden village of Night? Do we want to leave? What happened to the hostages? So many questions.

after Miwa finds out about Yabunkage's death

"Then what happens to the hostages (their relatives)?" "I don't know…Maybe we should go back to the night village, now that we d0on't have a mission on our hands." "Yea, I agree. We'll leave tomorrow."

"I'm coming too." "So am I." There was Deidara and Sasuke standing at the door, acting all cool (gross, I'm doing this for my friends so bear with me!) Deidara and Sasuke walk into the room. "You can't just leave Konoha like that! Remember? Our mission?"

They obviously hadn't heard the whole conversation about the hostages and that. "Look, we're not who you think we are, we're here for another reason, just…." "Never mind." Finished Miwa.

"We don't care. We just want to follow where you go and don't you dare leave us behind."

"Come here babe! said Deidara to Scarlet all mushy (GROSS!) "Ugh talk to the hand!" retorted Scarlet and out her hand up to him to block the kiss.

"Mmm, Scarlet, not the tongue! " everyone looked at Deidara. He was kissing Scarlet's hand and now he was claiming that she was using…tongue? What's wrong with him??? First he thinks that Scarlet's kissing him and second he thinks that she's using tongue?

Everyone burst into peas of laughter. "Hahahaha!!!" Deidara pulled apart from her hand. "What?" then he stared into where he had been kissing.

…

"O…crap…." He sighed, but not in a bad way…." Everyone investigated her hand and looked at her. She looked back with confusion. She turned her palm and looked at what Deidara had been kissing.

There, on her hand, was a small mouth and tongue poking out of it. "AGH! What the hell is this??" screamed Scarlet. She tried pulling it off only coming to the result of hurting herself.

"I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?" shrieked Scarlet?? What the hell did you do to me last night? Scarlet was getting heaps pissed, she grabbed Deidara's Akatsuki cloak by the collar and started shouting at him. HE found it amusing.

He didn't mind having a child?

"Hey now now, no need to shout! It's bad for you and our baby! " "ARGH! You don't stop that now and I'll show YOU something bad for OURR baby!" How am I supposed to tell my parents this?

"That's why I can travel back to Hidden Village of Night with you!"

"This is too much drama for me." Sighed Miwa. "Listen…what happened last night…I didn't mean too…well, I did……but…" Sasuke tried to explain but was having much difficulty without saying the wrong thing. HE started to blush from embarrassment of being such a wuss in front of the person he had fallen for.

"It's o.k…. DO you want to come back to Hidden Village of Night with us?" offered Miwa, trying to be nice for once. "Uh…sure!"

So the next morning they packed their bags and got ready to leave Konoha.

At the gates of Konoha, they said their goodbyes to Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kazuki and Itachi, who had decided to stay put for a couple more days so that he could complete the mission himself. His duties are always first priority. And hopefully he could find himself a girl!

"Bye!"

After they said their goodbyes they left. IT took them 3 days to get back to their village, unharmed.

_Hello once again everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed this double chapter! Hehe, next chapter will be the final chapter to this fan fiction! Enjoy!_

_Bluemystic-01_


	13. Chapter 13 final

2 years later

"Wwwwaaa!!!" baby cry "Aww! What's wrong?" Scarlet paced into the baby room, picked up her baby and cradled it in her arms. The sound of cries got smaller and smaller till the baby was soundly asleep.

"Honey!" Deidara walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. "How was your mission sweetie?"

Over the years, Deidara had changed a lot for Scarlet and Scarlet had changed a lot for Deidara. Deidara had left the Akatsuki while Scarlet had left the world of ninjas in order to look after her and her husband's child.

Later on the day…

"It's so sad" "Yea..." Miwa, Scarlet, Deidara, Sasuke and the rest of Misa's relatives stood in front of her grave, staring into it in great depths. "She knew this was going to happen, yet, she still went ahead to do it…all because of love."

"You never know where love will take you do you? You would never imagine the 'unbeatables' to end up like this; one becoming a housewife and mother. (Scarlet) (Miwa and Sasuke) and another……"

"What a what a difficult bloodline…we're so lucky to be able to be with the people we want to be with." Said Scarlet as she looked into her husband and her child's eyes. Miwa looked into Sasuke's eyes and snuggled colder into his protective arms.

"Yea, what a bitter bloodline…"

_Yay! I've finally finished my first FF! I hope everyone who was bored enough to read this enjoyed it!! By the way, Itachi didn't end up killing Kakashi because he fell in love with Saukra!! Haha! I just had to add some ItaSaku in!_

_Plz don't forget to R&R_

_Bluemystic-01_


End file.
